Can Love Overcome All Obstacles?
by QUARTERCLIPS
Summary: What if Itachi ain’t the one who killed the Uchiha clan? It was just a misunderstanding? While chasing after Naruto, would he be able to find someone he can open up to?
1. Chapter One

Can Love Overcome All Obstacles?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…except for the OCs.

Summary: What if Itachi ain't the one who killed the Uchiha clan? It was just a misunderstanding? While chasing after Naruto, would he be able to find someone he can open up to? Some facts had been changed. But hope you will still like it! Read and Review! Enjoy!

* * *

He pulled his coat closer to him, not wanting to be frozen out there. 

_.Konoha._

_.Uchiha Clan._

_.Sasuke._

His family was torn apart. All because of him. All his fellow villagers hated him more than anything. But, unknown to all, it was actually not his fault!

_Flashback _

"_Itachi. Go. Kill them all! The leader's voice rand throughout the whole room._

"_NO! I'll never betray them! They are my family!" Itachi yelled desperately, trying to protect his family. _

"_Silly boy! Those people you call your family are just using you to gain power for themselves!" the leader repeated._

"_No… No…it can't be true! They would never treat me like that!" Clutching his head, Itachi dashed out of the room._

"_Foolish boy." The leader said to no one, with a smirk on his lips._

"_Sir, what are we supposed to do now? That silly Uchiha boy just wouldn't budge!" Kegasi asked, coming out from the shadows. _

"_Kegasi. Take the Uchiha's features. I want the entire Uchiha Clan wiped out…Go!" the leader said; laughing evilly. "hahahahahahaha….hahahahahaha….hahahahaha…" ._

_Later that Afternoon..._

"_Huh? Why is it so dark?" Sasuke thought. "Oh dear! Konoha has been attacked!" Sasuke processed all this in his head and spurted home only to see his parents' dead bodies and Itachi standing over them._

"_I-Itachi-niisan?" Sasuke asked with a trembling voice._

"_Ahh... I see… your back from the academy aren't you?" 'Itachi' said with a smirk._

"_N-Niisan… w-what… what are you d-doing?" Sasuke asked in confusion._

"_My little foolish brother… hahaha… aren't you really foolish?" 'Itachi' smiled. He raised his kunai, preparing to kill Sasuke. _

"_NO! N-niisan! Don't kill me… I… d-don't w-want to d-die yet!" Sasuke pleaded 'Itachi' _

"_Well, well… you're actually not worth killing." 'Itachi' said turning his back. "Remember Sasuke, hate me. Live your life based on taking revenge." With that, 'Itachi' disappeared._

"_tou-san… kaa-san…" Sasuke cried that night, as he thought that his elder brother, Itachi had wiped out the whole clan… or so… he thought._

* * *

"_I will train! Hard! So that one day, I will take revenge for my clan and kill Itachi!" Sasuke vowed._

_End of Flashback _

It wasn't him! Kegasi was the one whom did it! He was innocent. But no one knows about that. After all that, the leader forced him to join Akatsuki and scarred him with the sacred mark, (Obligation) that was the name of that mark.

This mark of Obligation was imprinted onto his left arm to show that he was forced to join.

Tears fell, Itachi missed his home but he was now one of the blacklisted S-rank criminal. He was an outcast! With no where to go. As he knows that there would be no one. No one would be able to forgive him. He has already suffered enough and wanted no more of this!

Sure, lots of girls were dazed by him. But, they were all rejected. Itachi knew better than to be involved with anyone. But actually, in actual fact, he had yet to find someone worthy for his heart.

* * *

"So… are we still going after Uzumaki?" a guy with spiky dark brown hair asked, Messing round with his hitae-ate. 

"Well… I'm not sure… and what are we going to do after we get the kid? We can't just start the rebellion! That would cost Konoha!" Itachi stated.

"I know that this is a tough decision. Think through it carefully before doing anything yar?" the guy said with a stupid grin on his face.

"Give me some time to think through this. I'm sure there is a solution." Itachi grumbled with a low voice.

Being impatient guy he is, the spiky haired guy stood up and started pacing round the room. While pacing, he did not see the pail of water in front of him, thus he tripped over and fell.

"KOGARUE YAKASHIMI!" Itachi shouted. " you did better clean up this mess or I would have your head!"

"B-But… that was an accident… Itachi…" Yakashimi pleaded. Not wanting to clean up.

"Don't you 'Itachi' me! I said clean up and I mean it!" Itachi said monotonously. Yakashimi had no choice but to grudgingly clean up. He knows better than to get Itachi angry.

After a while, Itachi spoke up. "Shim… lets attack the village of Sedano first."

"Huh? Sedano? Is Uzumaki there?" Yakashimi queried in mild surprise.

"Not now, but they would be there soon… to look for Tsunade." Itachi said in confidence.

"They? Who else would be there?" Yakashimi asked.

"Jiraiya. One of the sennins." Itachi said and turn around. "Prepare, we'll be leaving by noon."

* * *

Hey peeps! Finally! I have completed chapter one! I really hoped that you guys liked it! Well, any comments? Click the review button below! Thanks! 

DarkDreams.


	2. Chapter Two

Can Love Overcome All Obstacles

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…except for the OCs

Summary: What if Itachi ain't the one who killed the Uchiha clan? It was just a misunderstanding? While chasing after Naruto, would he be able to find someone he can open up to? Some facts had been changed. But hope you will still like it! Read and Review! Enjoy!

* * *

At the entrance of Sedano,

"Move aside!" a voice sounded. The two Chunnins guarding the gates of Sedano turned to see two kunais at a high speed, moving towards them.

_Splat! Splat!_

The sound of blood splattering reached their ears.

"Let's go." Itachi commanded walking into the town of Sedano, barely flinching at the sight of the two dead bodies.

* * *

With Naruto and Jiraiya,

"Come on Naruto! Let's go faster. We have to find Tsunade before the stupid snake, Orochimaru does!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"NANI? Can't she protect herself?" Naruto asked. No answer came. Gritting his teeth, Naruto had no choice but to go faster to catch up with Jiraiya.

* * *

_Bam!_

Fruits flew all over the place. The juice that the female was holding had been spilt all over…

"S-Sorry… sorry! I was n-not watching where I-I was heading … Gomen…" came a soft voice of a female.

"ARGH! Watch where you're going! Understand?" Yakashimi cried out in frustration. (Yep... poor Yakashimi…)

"Sorry… sorry… I'll help y—" but before the female could complete her sentence, Itachi cut in.

"Forget it Yakashimi, she's a female." Itachi said coldly.

"I'm re-really s-sorry… is t-there anything I c-can do to h-help?" the female asked with a trembling voice.

"Who are you? It's rather late. Why are you still out here?" Itachi asked suspiciously.

The female lifted her head to show a beautiful young face.

"Gomen… I really did not mean to bang into you…" she said to the sulking Yakashimi. "I'm Yingxue… my sensei wanted to drink fruit juices. Thus I came out to get her some." The female named Yingxue said.

Itachi looked at her. There was a slight pause before he said. "Yingxue. That's a nice name." he complimented.

Yakashimi's jaw dropped. It's not common to hear Itachi complimenting people. _'Haha… Itachi... you like her don't you?'_ Yakashimi thought to himself with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Thank you." was all Yingxue could say. Itachi felt something tingle in his heart. A feeling he had never had before for any girl. _'This one is special…'_ Itachi told himself.

"Dear lord! I'm late! Sorry I have to go…" with that Yingxue sped away.

"HEY! Remember that you still owe me for dirtying my clothes!" Yakashimi shouted out to Yingxue. "Darn! I hate washing!" he grumbled.

While walking, Yakashimi broke the silence.

"So… she is special huh?" Yakashimi asked.

"Nani?" Itachi calmly countered.

"AHA! Finally… Uchiha Itachi is falling in love!" Yakashimi said as he grinned and walked away.

"What nonsense!" Itachi exclaimed. But deep down, he knew that there was some truth in that sentence. Grinning, Itachi thought to himself, _'what an extraordinary_ _guy_..._'_

* * *

Yingxue sat beside the window, thinking of the guy she just bumped into just now. But in all that hustle, she only heard his name distantly. _'Itachi. That's his name…I think…if I didn't hear wrongly.'_ Yingxue thought as she twirled her hair and played with her fingers, wondering if she would ever get to meet them again. 

"Yingxue? Where are you? Tsunade's voice rang throughout the whole house. But, being in deep thought, Yingxue could not hear her.

"Ying—" Tsunade walked into Yingxue's room to see her daydreaming.

"Who are you dreaming about?" Tsunade asked jokingly.

"Huh? Tsunade sensei" Yingxue cried out and bowed her head blushingly.

"You can tell me you know? It's a guy. Am I right?" Tsunade teased.

"I-I… erm…" Yingxue blushed, trying to change the topic.

"Never mind. Sleep early dear." Tsunade said and left the room. Leaving poor Yingxue, blushing like a tomato, thinking, _'is sensei alright?'_

* * *

Next morning:

"We're here! Jiraiya exclaimed, smiling. Finally, he could now find Tsunade.

"Ar! … I-I…" Naruto whined and fell down.

"Silly boy!" Jiraiya said with a smile, picked up Naruto and headed for the nearest hotel.

* * *

At the Gambling Den,

"S-Sensei… I think you should s-stop…" Yingxue tried coaxing Tsunade softly.

"Shh! don't disturb me! I'm lucky today." Tsunade shooed Yingxue.

As usual, Tsunade and Yingxue were at the gambling den. But, the thing that was surprising was Tsunade's luck! Her luck today was amazing! But Tsunade knew that something was about to happen… something strange. But she just couldn't figure out what's going to happen.

"Tsunade! You really should stop!" Jiraiya said, appearing behind her.

Tsunade paused. "Jiraiya! I was waiting for you. Come let's go some where else to talk." Tsunade said walking out of the gambling den.

* * *

At the restaurant,

"NO! I am not going to be the Fifth Hokage!" Tsunade's voice boomed.

"Come on Tsunade! You're the best candidate! You know it!" Jiraiya pleaded.

"Ano sa! Ano sa! What is this all about? Ero-sennin? You want this obbachan to be the Godaime Hokage?" Naruto shouted out ridiculously.

"NANI? Who are you calling obbachan?" Tsunade asked with her hands clenched together preparing to beat up Naruto.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya scolded. "The post of the Godaime Hokage must be given to Tsunade!" Jiraiya said with a strict voice.

"B-But… why?" Naruto asked. A little disappointed. Tsunade clamed down a little by now, as Yingxue tried all means to calm her down.

"Tsunade was the First Hokage's granddaughter. And during the war, she contributed greatly to Konoha and is also the best medic Nin Konoha has ever produced." Jiraiya said.

"B-But… she is a gambler! Is that allowed if she is made the Hokage?" Naruto asked unhappily.

"S-Sorry to interrupt… I-I need to go to the ladies." Yingxue said asking permission from Tsunade. Only receiving a nod to show that she could.

"No matter what. Konoha now needs a Hokage to rule the village!" Jiraiya said shutting Naruto.

Suddenly, there was a black out. The winds howled and two cloaked people walked into the restaurant.

The electricity fizzled and sparked before returning to its original brightness.

"… You are…" Jiraiya's voice questioned.

"None of your business." Itachi's voice replied. "We're here to get Uzumaki."

"Yep! We're here to get Uzumaki!" chirped Yakashimi.

"Uchiha Itachi." Jiraiya said, realizing who they were.

"Ahh… the famous sennin… Jiraiya." Itachi drawled. At that point of time, Yingxue came out of the toilet.

"Get lost before I kill you!" Tsunade said with a cold voice.

Realizing who Tsunade was talking about, Yingxue rushed out and held on to Tsunade's hand.

"Tsunade-sama…" Yingxue said softly. "Calm down…"

"Arr! You? You're not holding any kind of juices are you?" Yakashimi asked clinging onto Itachi. "I hate washing clothes!"

"No… I'm n-not…" Yingxue said, laughter slipping quietly into her voice. That really calmed Yakashimi down.

"Give me a good reason why I should not kill them! Tsunade demanded.

"T-That's because… B-Because…. Sensei… p-please…" Yingxue begged. Seeing that her sensei was unhappy, she really wanted to give in… but something. Something in her made her preserver in her decision.

"Yingxue! What's wrong with you? Do you know who are they?" Tsunade asked with a angry voice.

"Sensei… I… I…" Yingxue said falling to her knees, tugging at Tsunade's clothes. Suddenly, a hand grabbed hers and pulled her away.

"There's no point… no point begging… Yingxue…" Itachi said softly. Stunned, Yingxue kept quiet and stayed aside.

"Itachi…" was all Yingxue could manage.

* * *

Finally! The second chappie completed. Hope you liked it! Review and give me your comments! 

_tiggra: thanks for your review! I promise it will be longer!_

_Peachgirl1608: haha... yar hor… keep on mixing up tenses… darn it la… haha. .I made this one longer… _

DarkDreams


	3. Chapter Three

Can Love Overcome All Obstacles

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…except for the OCs.

Summary: What if Itachi ain't the one who killed the Uchiha clan? It was just a misunderstanding? While chasing after Naruto, would he be able to find someone he can open up to? Some facts had been changed. But hope you will still like it! Read and Review! Enjoy!

* * *

Tsunade glared at Itachi. Itachi returned the glare with an even deadlier one. Poor Yingxue, stuck in the middle of the two of them, had no choice other than keeping quiet. 

"Well, if you would just calm down and listen…" Itachi started. But before he could finish his sentence, they could all hear the noisy chirping sound which was really loud, and sounded very much like a thousand birds chirping as if their life's depended on it.

'_Chidori'_ Itachi thought to himself. _'Looks like otouto is here.' _

"Itachi! You baka! I will make sure that I kill you today!" Sasuke hollered at Itachi. Racing towards him at a very high speed.

Itachi was not a part of Akatsuki for nothing. The reason why he is an asset to Akatsukiwas because of his skills. So very easily, Itachi dodge the attack and with not much force, pushed Sasuke against the wall.

"Baka! Let me finish my sentence first will you?" Itachi hissed. Yakashimi stood at the end of the room with a smirk on his lips, lowered his hat and shook his head.

"Sasuke teme! What are you doing here?" Naruto shouted out loud.

"Shut up Uzumaki!" Yakashimi said with a deadlycalm tone. "that is unless you want to end your life right now." With Yakashimi's threat, Naruto immediately shut up and listen to what Itachi has to say.

"I can tell you truthfully, I am starting rebellion. Against Akatsuki." Itachi stated with a cold voice.

"Kami-sama! Itachi! You said it!" Yakashimi cried but a kunai that Itachi shot at him shut him up.

Itachi related what happened in the past and that he was not the one who wiped out the Uchiha clan.

"So… you were not the killer?" Naruto asked surprised after he heard Itachi's story.

"Yes. I did not. And now, the leader wants the nine- tails chakra. That's what I am here for." Itachi said. Somewhat annoyed with Naruto's statement.

"Yep! That's it!" Yakashimi chimed in.

"That is why I need to spar Naruto. To see what kind of techniques he knows before I can make his mould." Itachi continued. Ignoring Yakashimi.

Gaps reverberated round the room.

"What? Don't we look like the kind who would start a rebellion?" Yakashimi asked in a funny tone.

"No. you look more like idiots" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Itachi scowled when he heard that but did nothing.

"You… you!" Yakashimi stuttered, pointing a accusatory finger at Sasuke.

"That's enough! Naruto, we have to fight you." Itachi stated smugly.

"Eh… how about… we… AH HA! I know! Let me tell you what I know. Good idea eh?" Naruto said some what stupidly.

Itachi exchanged looks with Yakashimi and finally agreed. Grudgingly, Yakashimi had no other choice but to note down all of Naruto's skills and knowledge.

"Okay… let me see… I know… Sexy skill (Orioke no jutsu (sexy no jutsu)), Shadow clones (Kage bunshin no jutsu), Summoning Technique (Kyuichose No Jutsu)……" Naruto went on and on and on.

'_How boring! All his techniques are just mediocre! Hmm… I wonder why Akatsuki wants him… oh yea! The stupid nine tails chakra! Duh! Yakashimi…Yakashimi… you sure aren't paying attention to things around you huh?'_ Yakashimi thought with a smirk.

"… lastly, the Rasengan. That's all!" Naruto ended with glee.

"_Yawn…_huh? Oh… you finished?" Yakashimi asked yawning.

"NANI! You… this baka! How dare you fall asleep!" Naruto reprimanded Yakashimi.

"Okay… enough of all this nonsense! Come on shim, we've got loads of work to do." Itachi said and walked out.

"Okay… wait up!" Yakashimi called out to his partner, receiving no response.

* * *

Itachi and Yakashimi took about two weeks to finish up the mould for Naruto. That was much earlier than expected due to the help of Yingxue. During this period of 'working' together, Itachi and Yingxue has gotten… erm… how should I put this…. Eh… _reasonably close_ yep! "Love is in the air!" Yakashimi always said.

* * *

Day of Departure, 

The mould has been sent to Akatsuki yesterday… if Itachi did not calculate wrongly, Akatsuki would be able to receive it by today or tonight… the latest.

"Thank you for the lodging this few days." Itachi said coldly.

"Yar! THANK YOU!" Yakashimi chimed behind Itachi.

"H-How…about… I g-go with y-you?" came a soft voice from behind the door.

"Yingxue? Are you serious?" Tsunade asked when she saw Yingxue come into the room.

"Y-Yes… sensei… A-And… if they are h-hurt, I c-can heal t-them!" Yingxue replied eagerly.

"But! You might get hurt! No! I disagree!" Tsunade said shaking her head vigorously.

"I disagree as well." Itachi voiced, worried for Yingxue's safety, he would never allow Yingxue to come along.

"It's really dangerous… you really should not tag along." Yakashimi said also worried. But not about her, but Tsunade. (Smiles wickedly…)

"B-But…please… let me go… I p-promise I would not be a b-burden!" Yingxue pleaded. She was much more worried about Itachi compared to herself.

"I… A-Alright… but… Itachi, if she gets hurt, you'd wish you were never born!" Tsunade threatened.

"Oh no…" Yakashimi groaned. He was now really afraid of Tsunade.

"Don't worry. I will take care of her." Itachi countered evenly.

"Good! That had better be the case… and stop whining would you?" Tsunade scolded Yakashimi.

"Take care… niisan…" Sasuke said awkwardly.

"I will… otouto." Itachi said with a slight smile. Finally, Sasuke forgave him and believed in him.

* * *

The air was tense. Everything's a little to silent for Itachi's liking. 

"Hurry! We better get out of Sedano quick!" Itachi commanded.

'_He's coming…'_ Itachi thought to himself. He glanced at Yakashimi and gave him a small nod signaling that something is going to happen soon.

'_That's a little too soon… I did not see him coming so early'_ Yakashimi thought. He gave Yingxue a side glance. _'Hmm… I wonder… how this battle is gonna turn out…'_ Yakashimi thought, amused.

"Down! Hurry!" Itachi said jumping into one of the bushes. Yakashimi and Yingxue followed suit.

When it comes to assassination, there is no one better than Itachi. At least that is what Yakashimi thought. Being able to kill with out making a sound, the most basic thing that the assassin must have is good senses. Something which Itachi has. Itachi can sense danger up till ten kilometers away.

They waited patiently, not making a single sound and soon saw their leader and a number of followers. It was pretty obvious that they were after Itachi and Yakashimi.

"Itachi. Yakashimi. You can both come out now… you know…" the leader drawled sinisterly.

"Yingxue… stay here. Try not to make a sound. Yakashimi. Let's get this moving. It's not nice to keep our leader waiting… is it?" Itachi commanded with a smirk and went upfront.

"There you are! Oh… you cannot imagine how much I missed you… why bother to still play hide and seek with me?" the leader asked with a smile… a smile that sent shivers down your spine.

"Why, why… I really did not know you did miss us so much… right Yakashimi?" Itachi countered.

"Of course! Well? Are we not out now? Where's my _big hug_?" Yakashimi mocked.

Clenching his fist, the leader calmly said. "Itachi! Yakashimi! The two of you actually had the guts to create a mould and give it to me? What do you take me for? An idiot?"

"Well, if you want to know… yes… you baka!" Itachi said giving Yakashimi a quick glance giving him the sign to attack.

Yakashimi nodded. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" twelve Yakashimi's shadow clones appeared and started attacking the followers.

"Hey you baka! I am your opponent." Itachi said to the leader who was frantically looking at his followers whom were gettingkilled one by oneby Yakashimi.

"Fine… if you want to play… I will gladly, play with you." the leader smirked. "Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Itachi countered. Taking advantage of his weak spot, Itachi hit his legs and pushed the leader against the wall.

"Amaterasu (Divine Illumination Jutsu)" Itachi said and glanced into the leader's eyes.

_The whole place turned red. the sight of the leader hung on a cross came into view. _

_Itachi, came into view. Holding a knife, Itachi stabbed the leader. _

"_Seventy-two more minutes. Before you would be released from my jutsu" Itachi said to the leader._

_The pain continued as more Itachi clones appeared. "Don't you forget... This is my world. I take control here." _

All this pain… but in the real world, it was just merely a second. To be even more precise, less than a second.

Being the thick headed guy the leader was, he refused to give in to Itachi. Thus Itachi over-used his mangekyou, which caused damage to his eyes. The Sharingan.

Over with Yakashimi was not any better. His shadow clones were weakening and is running out of chakra. This was not a good sign.

After using the sharingan for twenty minutes, Itachi's eyes were definitely getting sore. But he continued. This worried Yingxue. She knew that if Itachi over used the sharingan, he may face temporary blindness. If he suffers from that, the group would be in deep trouble.

The leader knew of this weak point too. He thus took advantage of it and tried to attack Itachi from another dimension.

"You! pig! I will get you for this!" the leader shouted at Itachi. Disappearing out of sight.

"You baka! If you are a man come out and face me!" Itachi said frustrated. His eyes were hurting… too much.

Suddenly out of no where, the leader's sword came into sight. And stabbed Itachi right on his back. "ARGH!" Itachi shouted out in pain.

"ITACHI!" Yingxue called out from her hiding place. No matter what, she was a student of Tsunade. Her speed was very high. Immediately, she sped out to the battlefield and carried Itachi away from the battle area.

"Yingxue… leave… as fast as you can. I would be able to cope alone here." Itachi's strained voice floated to her ears.

Not wanting to receive treatment, he kept fidgeting and refused to stay still.

SLAP!

"STAY STILL YOU BAKA!" Yingxue rebuked. Itachi was stunned. This was the first time he saw Yingxue so worked up. So he became a good boy and allowed Yingxue to give him treatment.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Yakashimi did the seals again. _'Itachi… you did better be alright… I can't finish off this battle alone.' _Yakashimi thought anxiously.

After Itachi was healed and could fight, he went back to the battlefield. Tears glimmered in Yingxue's eyes. "Itachi…" Yingxue whispered to no one.

'_Haha… isn't that the girl Itachi is with? Hmm… I wonder, if I kill her, what would his reaction be?' _one of the Akatsuki members thought. Smiling wickedly.

"Argh…" Yingxue cried out in pain. The Akatsuki guy stabbed Yingxue while she was not paying attention.

Blood spluttered everywhere.

Unfortunately for that poor Akatsuki member, Itachi saw the whole scene. Angry at the guy, and frightened that he may lose Yingxue forever, Itachi lost control of his chakra and killed almost everyone around him. Immediately, Itachi rushed over to Yingxue's side.

"Yingxue…" Itachi called out.

"Itachi… l-leave…I c-can he-heal my-myself… leave!" Yingxue said, barely a whisper.

"Shit! Yingxue… hurt… Tsunade!" Yakashimi cried out once he processed the whole chunk of scenes that have just happened.

"Oh! Just shut up! Lets hurry to Tsunade's or I'll kill you." Itachi hissed

Yakashimi could not do anything else but shake his head and Itachi's temper and follow him back to the village of Sedano.

* * *

wow... this chapter was really hard to write... well, but i managed to finish it anyways... well, i can't do fighting scenes very well... and though the scene in this chapter isn't very well done... i hope that you guys could just compromise a little yar? it was really hard to do... 

thanks to those who reviewed my story:)


End file.
